The Black Eye
by Orphis the dragon
Summary: Für Deandra Maylon war es eigentlich ein Schultag, wie jeder andere. Nur dass sie noch eine kleine Verletzung hatte und man es sah. Ihr war es egal, es soll sich nur keiner in ihrem Leben einmischen. (Fem!Diego Modern Au)


Deandra ging, eigentlich wie jeden Schultag, schlecht gelaunt durch die Schulflure. Es war ja auch kein besondere Tag, er war ganz normal.

Ihre leicht gewellten, roten Haare trug sie wie immer offen, die Haare reichten ihr gerade so zur Schulter. Die Schülerin hatte auch wie fast jeden Tag ihre Lieblingssweatshirtjacke an, auch die Jacke war nichts besonderes sie war einfach nur schwarz, keine Patches, kein gar nichts. Unter der Sweatshirtjacke trug sie auch nur ein rotes, leicht verwaschendes Tanktop, also auch nichts besonderes. Dazu trug sie noch eine schwarze, an den Knien zerrissende, Hose und dunkelrote Chucks, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen haben. Um ihren Hals baumelte ein Dog Tag und an ihren Mund war ein Lippenpiercing, sonst nichts.

Du bist nichts besonderes, selbst der Kühlschrank hat mehr nutzen als du!

Ihre grün-gelben Augen waren das einzige, was nicht so trist an ihr aussah. Sie schienen fast zu leuchten und viele der anderen Mädchen waren neidisch da drauf. Doch das interessierte Deandra keines Wegs, es war ihr egal was andere von ihr dachten. Aber dennoch mochte sie es nicht, wenn Leute sich einfach in ihren Leben ein mischten, dazu zählten auch ihre Freunde.

Du hast Freunde? Du bist doch für jeden nutzlos!

Der einzige Grund warum sie jetzt noch nicht bei ihren Freunden in der Cafeteria war, konnte man deutlich heute an ihren rechten Auge sehen. Man konnte das Veilchen eigentlich kaum übersehen, es war eine Mischung aus Lila und Grün und total auffällig. Die Rothaarige versuchte es natürlich vorsichtig es mit Concealer abzudecken, aber man konnte es noch erkennen. Das Glück war heute leider aber nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Es gibt kein Gut und Böse, es gibt nur das Leben. Merk dir das!

„DIEGO!", hörte die Teenagerin einen ihrer Freunde hinter ihr rufen. Hier in der Schule wurde sie fast nur mit ihren Spitznamen angesprochen außer von den Lehren natürlich, aber sonst von jeden. Die die nicht in ihrer Klasse sind oder waren, wissen nicht mal wie sie heißt. Und ihre Freunde nannte sich eh nur bei Spitznamen. Der der sie eben gerufen hatte war Sid.

Eigentlich Sidney, aber Sid war eben der Spitzname. Er ist in der selben Klasse wie sie und ist nicht gerade das was man unter ordentlich versteht. Seine köterblonden Haare standen von allen Seiten ab und es gab Tage, wo die Haare richtig fettig waren. Er trägt meistens ehemalige weiße T-Shirts die jetzt dreckig und verwaschen sind und blaue Jeans mit vielen Grasflecken drauf. Er hatte ganz normale blaue Sneakers an auch abgefetzt und fleckig. Von seinen Noten wollte Deandra schon gar nicht anfangen, er war eine Katastrophe.

Du bist ein Nichtsnutz und wertlos!

Jedenfalls standen bestimmt alle von Deandras Freunden hinter ihr und sie hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf viele Fragen, deswegen lief sie einfach unbeirrt weiter, tat so als hätte sie sein Rufen nicht gehört.

Keiner interessiert sich für dich, Deandra!

„Diegolein hast du den Idioten nicht gehört, wie er dich gerufen hat?", sprach auch jetzt Crash. Er war einer von den Zwillingen, da gab es noch seinen Bruder Eddie. Crashs richtiger Name war Christian und Eddies richtiger Name war Edward. Eigentlich voll komische Namen für Zwillinge, aber das war nicht ihr Problem. Die Zwillinge hatten beide dunkelblonde Haare und auch wie bei Sid waren sie sehr zerstrubbelt. Sie beiden trugen immer dasselbe und heute war es ein schwarz-weiß kariertes Hemd und dunkelblaue Jeans. Auch trugen sie schwarze Turnschuhe und heute hatten sie auch noch blau getönte Sonnenbrillen auf. Deandra wusste nicht, ob sie die Chaos-Zwillinge gerne mochte, klar gehörten sie zu ihren Freundeskreis, aber trotzdem.

Du bist nur Ballast! Dich braucht man nicht!

Auch ohne die Zwillinge zu beachten ging sie stur weiter, keiner ging es an was bei ihr Zuhause alles geschah. Ihre Augen suchten nach einer Lösung im Schulgang, doch fand keine. Keine einzige Ablenkung fiel ihr ein und sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation mit ihren Freunden.

Dann hörte sie ein leises „Ich mach das schon" und Schritte hinter ihr. Eine große Hand an ihrer linken Schulter drehte sie um, direkt gegenüber von ihr war ihr geheimer Crush. Braune Augen blickten direkt in Deandras Grün-Gelben. Sie stand Manni gegenüber, dieser schien eigentlich noch was sagen zu wollen, doch war seine Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf ihr blaues Auge gerichtet.

Du kannst niemals geliebt werden, sieh es ein!

Die anderen von deren Clique sahen es auch und jeden verschlug es den Atem. Klar, Verletzungen waren bei ihnen nichts neues mehr, aber man sah es, dass das blaue Auge kein Unfall war. Was man bei der Rothaarigen, aber auch nicht sah, war das sie noch andere Verletzungen hatte. An ihren linken Handgelenk war auch noch ein blauer Fleck und an ihrer rechten Seite war auch alles Grün und Blau.

Das hast du verdient, du Bastard!

Besorgt sah der Braunhaarige die Verletzte an und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Diego?" „ Mir geht es gut, Manni." Die Rothaarige versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Manfred schaute sie zweifelnd an, wollte ihr nicht glauben was sie da sprach. Er sprach sarkastisch: „Ach wirklich, Diego? Och wusste gar nicht das es ganz normal und gesund ist, wenn man ein blaues Auge hat." Seine Schwester Ellie lief zu ihnen und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihres Bruders Schulter. „Sie kann es bestimmt erklären, warum sie verletzt ist und es ist wahrscheinlicher das sie es tut, wenn du sie nicht damit bedrängst."

Es wird dir sowieso keiner glauben, wenn du jemanden erzählst, was ich getan habe.

Ellie war eine Stufe unter Deandra und Mannis jüngeres Schwester. Sie hatte anders als ihr Bruder Hellbraunes Haar und blaue Augen. Ihr Bruder in gegen hatte hellbraune Augen und dunkelbraune Haare. Die Hellbraunhaarige trug heute ein hellblaues Tanktop und eine weiße Cargo Jeans und ihr Bruder hatte ein einfaches schwarzes Sweatshirt an und dazu eine dunkelblaue Jeans und auch rote Chucks.

Deandra sah es den Anderen an, dass sie wissen wollten, was ihr passiert war. Sie hingegen wollte es aber nicht. Es ging ihren Freunden und auch ihren Crush nichts an, was bei ihr zuhause geschah. Sie alle waren nervös, wussten nicht, wie sie ihre Freundin dazu überreden könnten, dass sie erzählte was ihr passiert war.

Nichtsnutz!

Letzten Endes sprach Sid sie lispelnd an: „Verrätst du uns was passiert ist?" Die Rothaarige sagte erst nichts, ihre Freunde hatten schon gedacht, dass sie endlich heraus finden würden, was der Schülerin passiert war. Doch sie lagen Alle falsch.

Einfach nur nutzlos bist du!

„Nein", sagte sie nur, ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und ging ohne weitere Worte. Doch hörte Manfred nicht auf sie und hielt sie an ihren linken Handgelenk fest, der Griff von ihm war nicht mal so stark, trotzdem tat es ihr weh. „Lass mich los!", versuchte sie ihn dazu abzubringen sie weiter festzuhalten. Der Braunhaarige ließ aber nicht los, jetzt war er es der verneinte. „Verdammt, Manfred! Ich hab gesagt, dass du mich loslassen sollst!", antwortete sie aggressiv.

Wieso sollte jemand auf dich hören, Deandra?

Manni ließ sie immer noch nicht los, die Anderen waren schockiert von der Szene, die sich gerade vor ihnen vorspielte. Auch die anderen Schüler waren auf die Clique aufmerksam geworden und auch viele hatten schon das blaue Auge von Diego gesehen. Es war aber nichts neues, das irgendein Schüler mit blauen Auge hier rumlief und die Rothaarige gehörte mal zur Sotos Gang, deshalb wunderte es keinen das sie verletzt war. Jeder tippte bei der Verletzung darauf, das es Soto oder einer der anderen Gang-Mitgliedern gewesen sein muss und Deandra wollte, dass es so blieb.

Keiner wird kommen um dich zu retten! Du bist einfach nur wertlos.

„Sag mir einfach nur was dir passiert ist, Deandra. Dann lass ich dich los", sprach Manni überzeugend. Seine braunen Augen sahen direkt in ihre Grün-Gelben. Ihre Gedanken schrien nur : * RETTE MICH!* Doch sagte sie nichts, kein einziges Wort verließ ihre Blutroten Lippen. Wieder versuchte sie ihr Handgelenk zu sich zuziehen, doch scheiterte mit einen Schmerzenslaut. Er hatte ihr Handgelenk noch stärker gegriffen und jetzt war es unmöglich keinen Schmerzen zu zeigen.

Du willst wissen, was wahre Schmerzen sind? Dann zeige ich es dir!

Ellie stürmte sofort besorgt zu ihr und fragte hektisch: „Bist du noch woanders verletzt, Diandra?" Von der Rothaarigen weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie hatte vergessen wie es war bei ihren Namen genannt zu werden, ohne das man den Hass daraus hörte. Viel zu lange.

Du hast es auch nicht anders verdient du, Stück Dreck!

Sie wollte antworten, doch dann hörte man in der ganzen Schule die Durchsage vom Direktor: „Durch einen Unfall im Naturwissenschaft Bereich der Schule fällt der restliche Unterricht diese Woche aus. Nächsten Montag sollte dann aber wieder alles wieder funktionieren. Deshalb werden sofort nächste Woche die verpassten Arbeiten sofort geschrieben. Ich danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Kein Wunder, warum deine Mutter gegangen ist, sie wollte nicht mit einer Enttäuschung wie dir leben.

Den letzten Teil von der Durchsage konnte man durch den Jubel der Schüler nicht verstehen und Deandra nutzte die Ablenkung sofort um sich vom Griff des Teenagers zu lösen und unauffällig ihre Sachen zu holen und zu verschwinden. Natürlich wollte sie nicht zurück nach Hause, aber von ihren Freunden wollte sie, aber nicht ausgefragt werden. Die Rothaarige wusste das sie es Alle nur gut meinten, dennoch war es besser wenn keiner wusste was bei ihr Zuhause alles geschah. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nur beschützen.

Du bist wertlos, nutzlos und ich weiß nicht mal, warum du noch bei mir wohnst.

Doch so war es besser für jeden von ihnen und sie würde lieber zu Tode geprügelt werden, als dass Manni und den anderen was geschieht.


End file.
